It's Complicated
by A Writer And A Singer
Summary: It's a love story about Anubis' house favorite couple Fabina. Not really good at summary. It's set while they're in collage.


**Hi guys new story here.**

**I was really bored,I got kinda a writers block.**

**So I'mInspiredByYou gave me some ideas so give some of the credit to her.**

**I DON'T OWN AYTHING**

She sat there,gazing at the picture.

She knew everything about him,but he decided he didn't want anything to do with her.

She wanted him though.

Her cousin Eddie lived with Fabian.

"Nina,Fabian won't even hang around any time I ask him if he wants to go to Starbucks with us he would turn down the offer,and after we ate every night he would gush to me on how beautiful you he can't get over you."

She knew that couldn't be true,Fabian _hates_ her.

Nina knew that could never be true until that very day.

Nina's POV

My cousin and his roommate _Fabian _were coming to visit me in downtown London.

Every time they tried to come something bad happened.

Like I got sick or Eddie was needed some where.

We never really got to see each other.

But today Eddie had already called me earlier this morning and told me they were already here at my apartment building.

Right now they're in my living room.

And me well, I'm in my bathroom getting dressed because Eddie called at 9:00am and got here minutes later.

I could hear them in the distance talking.

"Eddie why did you bring me with you it's Nina my ex-girlfriend"

"Dude don't try and hide it,I know you still have feelings for 't worry I won't tell

her...she already knows"

"What you told Eddie you can't keep a secret"

"Oh did you hear that Fabian you just admitted that you still have feelings for the little squirt

in the bathroom"

"Hey don't call her that"

"You got it bad"

Then my phone started ringing.

I just got out of the shower give me a break.

So I put on my towel and walked out of the bathroom like its no big deal.

Eddie just snickered and said"Hey Nins you doing a strip show for us"

"Shut your face weasel**" **I retorted trying to hide my blush.

I had to Lean over Fabian to get my phone.

Which lead to him trying to look down my towel.

He'd done it a few times before when we were dating but it didn't bother me.

When I stood back up Fabian said"Your beautiful"then covered his mouth realizing what he had said.

I chuckled and said"I got that a lot from you when we were dating".

"Hey sorry to interrupt your love fest but where is the bathroom"?

"Down the hall second door on the left"Me and Fabian said simultaneously.

Eddie just looked at us weird and went to the bathroom.

I looked at him and blushed.

I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm sorry"

Thats all I said before going back to my bathroom.

When I walked in I saw there was a boquote of roses.

"From your one and only true love" I read aloud.

I glanced back out my open bedroom door at Fabian.

He looked sad and angry.

But he caught my eye and got up and walked in my bedroom and closed the door.

"Nina we need to talk..about us"

"Fabian if you're mad at me for any reason at all pl-"

But I didn't get to finish my sentence.

In a matter of seconds his lips were on mine.

For a second I was shocked and didn't kiss back.

Then I realized what was happening.

Fabian was trying to win me back.

Whatever he was doing was working because I was so in love with him right now.

I pulled away hesitantly and got out of his grasp.

When I looked at him he looked devastated.

He said"Do you not love me"

"Of course I love you Fabian but I have to change"

He looked down blushing.

"Well I guess I'll just go then"

But before he could get away I pushed my lips to his one more time.

"I love you Nina"He said

I had to let that process in my head.

Then I said"I love you too"

And you know why I said that because I meant it.

I pushed him out the door before he could give me a hickey.

When I looked at myself in the mirror I knew Fabian wold love this outfit.

I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans,a blue cheetah patterned sweat shirt,gold bangles,diamond stud earrings,and left my hair down in loose curls.

Then I put on the promise ring Fabian had given to me the week before we broke up.

When I walked in Fabian was in my kitchen probably looking to see if I still had his bag of chips in the cabinet.

"Fabian what are you doing"I say letting a laugh escape my lips.

"Oh sorry Nina I was just uh...y-you know the usual"He said stuttering.

I laughed as he came towards me and pressed his lips to my cheek.

In a matter of seconds our lips were locked.

We didn't even notice Eddie say"Fabain I'll drop your stuff off here because it seems to me you and little squirt are...uh lip locking as Patricia would put it"

We were still kissing and we made our way to now mine and Fabian's bedroom.

It got a little heated in there and my neatly done hair now looks like medusa.

So in the end love succeeded and hate went down to hell.

Now me and Fabian are engaged and I'm about to tell Fabian that I'm pregnant.

"You're about to tell me what"Fabian asks

Ok gotta go now bye.

**Review plz.**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo**


End file.
